


A Wolf's Confession

by The_Twister



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 04:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10070741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Twister/pseuds/The_Twister
Summary: Derek plans to tell Stiles his feelings through complicated ways while Stiles is fed up with waiting.





	

Derek paced his place as he began to think of how to ask Stiles out on a date. He had began to talk more to the boy in the last few months and he got to know him better. So, it seemed like the perfect time to ask him out on a date, right?

If only he could get Stiles alone for a bit then it’d be fine. Yeah, that is what he’ll have to do. Just send a text to his favorite boy and get him to the loft.

Derek went over to where his phone was charging and sent the text; saying that he need his expertise in something that involved computers. Of course that was a lie but Derek was putting a plan into action. A little lying had to be done.

* * *

Stiles was sitting at home on his bed reading a book as his computer played music. He was going to go bug Scott but his best friend was on date with someone since it's Valentine's day. He hated the holiday for some reason, maybe because of the marketing of a holiday originally surrounded by death. It just seemed wrong to him?

He felt his phone vibrate and saw it was Derek. It seemed like the message was urgent since he typed in all caps. “Or he’s stupid and doesn’t know how to turn it off. No, that wouldn’t be the case. He’s smart…” Stiles sighed as he let his mind wander to thoughts about Derek.

He sent a text back and forced himself to get up since his body had relaxed into the bed. He hadn’t had much sleep lately and keeping busy was better than sleeping anyways or he that was what he told himself.

He collected his things and grabbed his bag to put them in. He had a plan; whether or not Derek liked it or not. Stiles was tired of waiting for him to make the first move now it was his turn. He had the perfect gift to present to the other. It'd be cheesy sure but he didn't care.

He hopped into his jeep after he threw the small gift bag in the back with his own backpack and made a beeline for Derek’s house.

He wanted the man. Yes he’d admit that. He was glad for Scott having a date this year because then he could go after Derek even if Stiles may be a bit intimidated by him doesn’t mean anything. Stiles wanted to be happy and he saw himself the happiest with Derek. Even if Scott has voiced his dislike.

Besides Valentine’s Day was a holiday for love right? Well, by Hallmark standards yeah but he could still try.

He pulled up in front of the place and got out after he grabbed his bag along with the small gift bag. He got to the loft and knocked on the metal door and it opened to reveal Derek who smiled to him.

* * *

“Hey Stiles, how are you today?” Stiles pushed past him and looked around as he laid his bag on the table. He hid the small gift bag under his bulky backpack as he turned to face Derek to speak.

”I’m doing alright, not really getting that much sleep but you know that’s normal for me.” Derek nodded to him and became concerned about the other. “What about you?” Stiles glanced to Derek who shrugged to him and went over to sit on a stool at the table.

”I guess the same old things? Just life and trying to figure out what to say to someone about something." Derek told him shrugging again. “So, can you fix my computer?”

Stiles nodded to him smiling slightly. "Of course I can, silly." Stiles got up and went to his computer aware that Derek was following closely behind. He opened it up before glancing to the other. "Password?" Derek looked back then leaned over him and typed it in before piling back. "You could have just told me." Stiles grumbled as he got a whiff of how good he smelled. He looked at everything on the computer before slightly turning to Derek. "I am not an expert but it seems your computer is fine, Derek." Stiles mumbled before he went to get up.

"Wait, can you please check something else for me." Derek pleaded with him softly. Stiles groaned before nodding. "The document at the bottom. That program won't work properly..." Derek mumbled as Stiles frowned. He opened it up. "See the writing is really small." Derek pointed out. It had been to the smallest font size possible.

This was the point Stiles rolled his eyes, before highlighting the part and soon making the font bigger. He read the line quickly then went to turn to Derek before he paused. "Wait... What?" He glanced to the screen.

\- Hey Stiles, will you go out on a date with me?- Stiles's face burned up as he rolled his eyes to that and he glanced to Derek.

“You're really cheesy. You know that?” Stiles told him.

“So, is that a yes?” Derek couldn't help but get a bit excited. Sure, it may be out of his character to do so but if Stiles said yes then he'd be ecstatic.

“Uh, wait a bit okay? Close your eyes.” Stiles instructed him.

“What? Why?” Derek frowned as he didn't get the answer he wanted right away. What was that about?

“Just please do this. I'll give you my answer after. Promise.” Stiles informed him and Derek sighed but complied.

He closed his eyes as he heard Stiles messing with his backpack then crinkling.

“Hold out your hand.” Stiles instructed and Derek did so. He felt something soft and squeezable as he close his hand around the thing.

“What is this?” Derek questioned.

“Open your eyes.” Stiles said and Derek did so. He looked down to see a stuffed animal that was a black wolf. It was hugging a moon that had a tag around it and said Stiles.

“Stiles?” Derek looked at the other confused and Stiles smiled to him.

“I'd be happy to go on a date with you as long as I can become your moon afterwards.” Stiles told him and Derek smiled widely.

He stepped forward and pulled Stiles into a tight hug. “Of course.” Derek muttered as he kissed the top of Stiles’ head. This was the best day of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary makes it seem like there will be more to this story. Sorry.


End file.
